The Sweetest Thing
by ladybug1115
Summary: Another DannyLindsay songfic. This is to 'Sweetest Thing' by U2. Danny thinks about Lindsay and their relationship after she leaves for Bozeman. R&R.


**The Sweetest Thing**

**Author's Note:** So, my dad is the biggest fan of U2. I was listening to this song the other day and thought, _Why not_? I think it fits very well.

**Disclaimer:** The author of this story (me) does not own the respective characters. She intends no copyright infringement. She also does not own U2 or the song "Sweetest Thing".

_**-CSI:NY-**_

_My love throws me like a rubber ball  
Oh oh oh, the sweetest thing  
She won't catch me or break my fall  
Oh oh oh, the sweetest thing  
Baby's got blue skies up ahead  
But in this I'm a rain cloud  
You know she likes a dry kind of love  
Oh oh oh, the sweetest thing_

Lindsay has made it perfectly clear that she wants nothing to do with any kind of relationship. She made it clear that one day in the hallway: "I can't do this Danny…I can't…be in a relationship with you. Look…Danny I like you… a lot, but right now I can't… it's not you… but… it's just I need to be by myself so I can work some stuff out I thought I'd put behind me…maybe we should just do our jobs."

She made it even clearer when she did nothing to stop me from going after Casey. You would think that she could show just a little concern for my safety, wouldn't you? Not my Montana. Nope, just let me walk in there; not worried at all.

Then what was with that goodbye-card? Do you send goodbye cards to people you want to avoid? Furthermore, what was with her message: _Dear Danny - I'm not good at long goodbyes. Or short ones for that matter. But Montana calls and the cows are heading home. MOO - See you soon – Montana_. Does that mean she wants to be friends again?

_I'm losing you  
I'm losing you yeah  
Ain't love the sweetest thing_

She left for Montana. She gave Stella and Mac-hell, probably even Hawkes and Flack- a real goodbye. I just get one lousy card. A card I can't even tell the real meaning of. Her written message sounds friendly enough; then, there is the other side. _You're in my thoughts_.

Am I, Lindsay? And, if I am, how are you thinking of me? Am I still just a friend? Did you really even say you liked me…a lot? I think I'm losing her to her secret. A secret that Stel knows, isn't that great?

_I wanted to run but she makes me crawl  
Oh oh oh, the sweetest thing  
Eternal fire, she turned me to straw  
Oh oh oh, the sweetest thing  
You know I got black eyes  
But they burn so brightly for her  
This is a blind kind of love  
Oh oh oh, the sweetest thing_

I wanted to start a relationship with her. I asked her out to dinner: she stood me up. I really tried to get the relationship hopping to the next step, but she tripped me up. She has stuff to deal with…I can respect that. Mostly, because I know she real has crap. You can't work with someone for so long and not know that they have been messed up.

I'm crazy about her, and I just want to show it. I want to spend time with her. I want to help her with this thing that is bothering her. She went to Stella, why can't she come to me?

I won't ask Stella to break any confidence Montana asked of her. It seems I'll have to try to help Linds by staying out of her way, or running in blind-which she wouldn't want me to-with no idea of what I'm going into. I think Montana might not see how much I seriously care about her.

_I'm losing you  
Oh oh oh, I'm losing you  
Ain't love the sweetest thing_

This case she is involved in is tearing her up and pulling her away from all of us here who care about her. We don't even know if she has any people to support her in Bozeman. Who will be there if she breaks down?

She has pulled from me. I've lost her, defiantly. Maybe, though, if she really needs to talk to someone she will at least call Stella. I would love for her to come back to me, but I don't think she will. She wants to deal on her own, which I understand. I lost her.

_Blue-eyed boy meets a brown-eyed girl  
Oh oh oh, the sweetest thing  
You can sew it up but you still see the tear  
Oh oh oh, the sweetest thing  
Baby's got blue skies up ahead  
But in this I'm a rain cloud  
Ours is a stormy kind of love  
Oh oh oh, the sweetest thing  
_

When we met, there was an instant attraction. I mean, how could I not be attracted to her? Lindsay is gorgeous. Plus, she has to look up to me. I don't know when it turned to something deeper; it just did.

I tried my hardest not to screw it up…whatever "it" was. Turns out, though, that she doesn't want anything…she has stuff to deal with. Now, she isn't even in the same state. She is 2,175 miles away, I Googled it. Google also said it would take about one day and nine hours to get there by car. She is clearing up her past. But, here I am stuck in the greatest city in the world…wondering if there was something I should have done differently.

I might be crazy about her, but there is some stuff in our relationship I could never forget. She does not trust me. On some level I can understand that. Still, it will take awhile for that feeling to go away.

_Oh oh oh, the sweetest thing_

_**-CSI:NY-**_

**A/N: **I actually did Google it. Those were the measurements it gave me from New York, NY to Bozeman, Montana.

**Edited:** 28 December 2008…ladybug1115


End file.
